House Dayne
House Dayne is a noble house from Starfall in Dorne. They are among the principal houses sworn to House Martell. They were once minor kings, styling themselves as Kings of The Torrentine. House Dayne of High Hermitage is a house of landed knights from High Hermitage in Dorne. They are a cadet branch of and bannermen to House Dayne of Starfall. The Sword of the Morning is a title given to a Dayne knight who is considered worthy of wielding the greatsword Dawn, a blade said to be created from the heart of falling star. Their blazon is a white sword and a falling star, crossing on a lavender background. History: Kings of the Torrentine: House Dayne is one of the most ancient houses in The Seven Kingdoms, claiming First Men ancestry dating back ten thousand years to the dawn of days. The first Dayne is said to have raised Starfall on an island at the mouth of The Torrentine, having tracked a falling star there and found a stone of magical powers. His descendants became Kings of The Torrentine and Lords of Starfall. Along with the Fowlers and Yronwoods, the Daynes were among the most powerful and prestigious houses of ancient Dorne. The Daynes are also famed for Dawn, their ancestral sword made from the fallen star, and the men who wield it, the Swords of the Morning. The Daynes have taken part in many conflicts between Dorne and The Reach, including battles against House Oakheart. King Samwell Dayne, called the Starfire, once burned Oldtown. The last Dayne King, Vorian, known as the Sword of the Evening, was defeated in Nymeria's War and sent to The Wall. Afterwards the Daynes supported Nymeria against King Yorick V Yronwood. Nymeria's third husband was Ser Davos Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Nymeria, Princess of Dorne, was later succeeded by her eldest daughter by her first husband, Mors Martell, not her son by Davos. Targaryen Era: During the First Dornish War, Ser Joffrey Dayne led a Dornish army to the walls of Oldtown, razing the fields and villages outside it. Queen Visenya Targaryen retaliated by burning Starfall with Vhagar. Lady Clarisse Dayne was suggested as a potential wife for King Maegor I Targaryen. Grand Maester Benifer wanted to detach Starfall from Dorne, which was then still independent from The Seven Kingdoms. Ulrick Dayne, a Sword of the Morning, was considered an exceptional knight by Ser Eustace Osgrey, comparable as a swordsman to Daemon I Blackfyre and Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. Dyanna Dayne, who died before her husband became King Maekar I Targaryen, was the mother of Maester Aemon and King Aegon V Targaryen. While journeying to Casterly Rock for the possible brokerage of their marriages, Prince Oberyn Martell and Princess Elia Martell visited Starfall. Elia, who eventually married Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, had the beautiful Lady Ashara Dayne as one of her companions and they have since gone on to become as close as sisters. Ashara's brother is Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning and the deadliest knight in the Kingsguard of Aerys II Targaryen. Arthur led the campaign against The Kingswood Brotherhood, winning over the smallfolk of the forest and rooting out the bandits. During the climactic skirmish, Arthur killed the psychotic Smiling Knight in a duel. Arthur also knighted Jaime Lannister on the battlefield. Family: * Lord Dustin Dayne, Lord of Starfall and elder brother of Arthur, Ashara and Allyria. ** Edric Dayne, his son and the current heir of Lord Dustin Dayne of Starfall, currently a squire to Lord Beric Dondarrion, the Lord of Blackhaven. * Ser Arthur Dayne, the current wielder of Dawn, and the title of the 'Sword of the Morning'. A Kingsguard of great renown, regarded by many as the best swordsmen alive. Brother of Lord Dustin, Lady Ashara and Lady Allyria. * Lady Ashara Dayne, a lady-in-waiting and friend of Queen Elia Martell. Sister to Lord Dustin, Ser Arthur and Lady Allyria. ** Elaena Dayne, her daughter, born a bastard but legitimised by King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell. Her father is Brandon Stark, although it is not commonly none that he was the father. * Lady Allyria Dondarrion, of House Dayne, the Lady of Blackhaven, married to Lord Beric Dondarrion. Sister of Lord Dustin, Ser Arthur and Lady Ashara. ** Lord Beric Dondarrion, the Lord of Blackhaven, called "'''The Lightning Lord'", h''as been killed multiple times, but was resurrected each time by Thoros of Myr. Her husband. * Ser Gerold Dayne, the Knight of High Hermitage. Known as the 'Darkstar'. Cousin to Lord Dustin Dayne. Events: Category:House Category:House Dayne Category:Dornish House Category:Noble House Category:Great House